Am I Dreaming
by Queenoliviagrant
Summary: When the lines between reality and fantasy are not so obvious, Olivia finds herself questioning everything about her life.
1. Chapter 1

"Do you want fries with that?"

"Yes."

Olivia took the customer's money and printed his receipt. Her shift was almost over, and it was still early in the day. She hated being at work before sunrise but there were perks to working the breakfast shift. She was able to avoid most of her friends from high school. She was a failure working minimum wage in her 30's. The last decade was a blur. Parties, waitressing jobs and more parties. Now at 32, she was a cashier at a fast food restaurant. The night shift was really bad. She hated running into the prom queen who was now married to a millionaire. The jock with the NFL contract. She had such big dreams after high school. She was supposed to work in Washington DC. Her walls were supposed to be decorated with degrees from ivy league colleges. She sighed and punched the time clock. If she walked fast, she could make the next bus. The streets were crowded as usual. Like any other day, Olivia put her headphones in her ears and listened to her favorite political news channel. President Grant was giving a speech on the economy. He was optimistic about the job outlook, but Olivia didn't have much hope for doing anything more than restaurant work. Olivia kept her head down as she tried to watch the video on the small screen.

"Watch out!"

It was too late. She was flying threw the air. She could hear screams and car horns before everything went black.

"Livvie."

Olivia blinked and covered her eyes. The lights were so bright. She could hear the heart monitor. The room was spinning. To her surprise, her head didn't hurt. The pain was everywhere else. She tried to sit up and moaned in pain. Her stomach was sore.

"Don't try to get up. She's okay."

"Am in a hospital? Did you call an ambulance. I didn't see the car."

Olivia kept blinking until her eyes could withstand the bright light. Her mouth dropped when she saw who was holding her hand. A loud wail grabbed her attention.

"She's ready to meet you Livvie."

Olivia closed her eyes and sunk back into the pillow. This had to be a dream.

"The doctor says you're fine. You didn't hit your head when you fell."

"This is a dream." Olivia whispered.

"Do you need more pain medicine?"

"Wake up." Olivia whispered.

She kept her eyes closed tightly. When she opened them, she was in her tiny apartment stretched out on an air mattress.

"What a weird dream."

Olivia sat up and pressed her stomach. It wasn't sore.

"Dammit."

She was late for work. The sun would be up in a few minutes. She couldn't afford to lose her job. She rushed her morning routine and ran to the bus stop.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, are you Olivia Pope?"

"Yes."

"What are you doing working here?"

Olivia ignored the question. It was the same question at least once a day when she worked the night shift.

"Do you want fries with that?"

"Can I have a picture with you?"

"No."

She was not going to be humiliated on social media. After standing on her feet for hours, she was feeling light headed. Her manager asked her to work a double shift. She was so tired. When the customer had their food, she asked her manager for permission to take a break. She needed a power nap in the lobby. Her manager allowed her a 15 minute break. The afternoon rush was over. The restaurant would be slow until closing. She closed her eyes and she could still see light.

"Olivia she needs milk. Do you have any pumped?"

Olivia sat up when she heard the Spanish accent. Sunlight was pouring in the room and the tiny baby was screaming in her bassinet. She sat up and looked at the man hidden under the covers.

"Do I need to go to the store and buy formula?"

"Am I dreaming?"

"No Olivia. Your baby is crying because she is hungry."

"This isn't real. Why are they in my dreams?"

The baby wailed louder and Olivia closed her eyes. The old woman started complaining in Spanish.

"Hey your break is over. We've got customers."

"I had a weird dream."

"We need to get these customers out the lobby. Hurry up and get to the register."

"Kathy, has anything strange happened today or yesterday?"

"Olivia go to the register or go to the bus stop."

"Fine, that was a dumb question."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, what combo would you like today?"

Olivia tried to keep her mind on her job, but she couldn't stop thinking about her dreams. President Grant was in her dreams. She had to stop watching so many political shows. The sky was dark blue when her shift ended. The streets were almost empty. There was something really strange about walking alone at night. Her imagination was running wild. A black luxury car seemed to be following her. She walked faster until she was breathing hard. She could see the bus in the distance. Her heart skipped a beat when the car didn't pick up speed. She let out a deep breath when the luxury car turned a corner. She was being too paranoid.


	3. Chapter 3

"Another day of rude customers." Olivia mumbled.

It was still dark, so she didn't have to rush her morning routine. She opened her eyes and looked around confused. This wasn't her tiny apartment. She was in a king size bed and a man was beside her. She could only see brown curls in the moonlight, but she knew it was him. She was dreaming again. Instead of forcing herself to wake up, she tried something different.

She slowly moved the covers careful not to wake President Grant. She was going to take a tour of the house. She needed to know more about the recurring dream.

The newborn was sleeping in her bassinet. Olivia was amazed at how much the baby resembled her. Not wanting to wake the sleeping baby, Olivia made her way to the hall and down the stairs. The home was huge. The floorboards creaked beneath her feet. She turned on a light downstairs and was shocked to see pictures of her and President Grant. She looked so different in the photos. Her hair was straight and her clothes were expensive. There was a portrait of them together above the fireplace. She stopped walking when she heard a noise behind her.

"Hi."

"Hello Mr. President."

"Is that what you're calling me now?"

"Do you know me?"

"You're my wife."

Olivia was speechless. The light started to fade. When she opened her eyes again, it was dark. She was back in her cramped apartment.

"He spoke to me." She whispered to herself.

A chill ran down her spine. She had to start getting ready for work. An hour later, she stepped into the dingy hallway. Something was different. Two men were standing by the stairs. They were dressed in black shoes and black suits. Olivia walked fast and tried to get out of their way.

"Excuse me ma'am. You need to come with us."

"Who are you?"

"Federal agents."

"I think you have the wrong person. I don't work for the government."

"The president wants to see you."

"What…"

"This way ma'am."

The agent gave her space to walk down the stairs.

"Am I dreaming?"

"No ma'am."


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia couldn't stop trembling. The agents said nothing about the President's request. None of this made sense. She blinked and tears fell. She was losing her mind. She could no longer decipher reality from fantasy. Of course she daydreamed of spending her days in the oval office. Who wouldn't want to be next to the most powerful man in the western hemisphere. She couldn't meet him smelling like fry grease and onions. Her hair was pulled back in a bun covered with her work hat.

"Is this about some food he purchased? I apologize for not getting his meal right."

The agents ignored her question. The car approached the service entrance of the White mansion. An agent opened the rear passenger door and instructed her to follow him. It was a long walk to the oval office. Daylight slowly crept across the sky. If she was dreaming, she was already late for work.

"You can go right in ma'am."

Olivia hesitated until one of the agents cleared his throat. She cautiously stepped forward. The president stood next to a window with his hands in his pockets. He turned and greeted her with a smile.

"Hello Olivia."

"Hello Mr. President."

"Would you like to sit?"

"I'll stand, thank you sir."

She stammered over her words, and he smiled. Olivia bit her quivering lip.

"Do you know why you're here?"

"Is it about your meal? I forgot your fries or gave you the wrong drink…"

Fitz chuckled. "You have a sense of humor. That's very good. Are you late for work?"

"Yes sir."

"I need you to do something for me."

"I can handle anything you need sir. Do you need my services for a catering event?"

"I need you to quit your job."

"I'm sorry. I don't understand Mr. President."

"Call your boss and quit your job."

Olivia closed her eyes tightly and opened them a few seconds later. Fitz smirked.

"I'm still here. Why am I not waking up?"

"This isn't a dream Olivia. When you were standing next to the fireplace, that was a dream. This is real. We are here together now."


	5. Chapter 5

"How do you know about my dream?"

"I was there."

"That's not possible."

"Olivia, I've been dreaming of you every night for the last few months."

"How?"

"The first dream...You were in an apartment. The carpet is blue. You were sleeping on a mattress."

"You've been spying on me? There's no way you could know that?"

"Second dream, you were walking to a bus stop. I tried to get your attention, but you couldn't hear me. You were listening to something on your phone."

"How do you know all this?"

"I was determined to find you after the recurring dreams became more vivid."

The president handed Olivia a thick manilla folder. She traced her fingers over a drawing.

"I hired a sketch artist. When I had a picture of you, I searched through drivers license records. I found your address in Baltimore. The more I searched, the more dreams I had of you. The first time I spoke to you, you were in the hospital. There was a baby."

"Whose baby is it?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out."

"President Grant, why are we having these dreams?"

"I don't know. I only know one thing"

"What?"

"I am a man in love with an incredible woman."

"Sir…"

"Olivia, I want to spend my days and nights with you in the real world. I don't want to scare you away, so I'm not going to propose marriage. I am asking you to be my girlfriend."

Olivia's lips curved into a smile that became a laugh. He could not be serious.

"Sir, are you asking me, a cashier out on a date?"

"Not exactly. I want you to quit your job before you leave the oval office."

Olivia pinched her arm hard. She was still in the oval. The dream wasn't ending.

"You're going to give yourself a bruise if you keep doing that."


	6. Chapter 6

"Two shirts and a hat."

Kathy counted the uniform items and took a puff of a cigarette. Smoking in the restaurant was against company policy, but the lobby was too crowded for her to sneak outside for a smoke break.

"So where are you going next?"

"I don't know."

"That's not a good answer in this city. How you gonna pay your bills?"

"I'll figure something out."

"I really needed you at the register this morning. We were really busy."

"I'm sorry I couldn't give you more notice."

Olivia smiled when her phone vibrated in her pocket. This was real. President Fitzgerald Grant was sending her text messages. He didn't want to leave the White House for their date. Instead, he was planning a date night in his residential suite. They would eat and talk. He wanted her to stay the night, but Olivia wasn't ready for that level of intimacy with him. He could make her stay in the White House, but he wanted to win her heart, not force her to follow his rules. After going back and forth with text messages for hours, he agreed to letting her stay in Baltimore.

"There has been something strange going on lately."

"What?"

"You asked me if anything was different around here. A man came looking for you a few weeks ago. He asked a lot of questions. Really weird. He didn't smile or frown. It was like the men in black or something."

"What did he want to know?"

"A lot of stuff. Your work history and current work schedule. I didn't tell him anything until he showed me a federal employee ID. I thought you might have skipped paying taxes or something."

Kathy shrugged and took another drag of her cigarette. I'll give you a good reference when you start looking for a new job."

"Thanks, I have to go."

"Good luck with your job search. You're gonna need it in this city."


	7. Chapter 7

Olivia stared at her reflection in awe. She looked so different with straight hair. A limo would be at her apartment soon, and she still couldn't pick an outfit. Nothing seemed good enough for the president. After throwing clothes all over the floor, she decided on jeans, heels and a light cashmere sweater. The outfit was more than $100, but she convinced herself she needed to splurge on something stylish. She gave herself one more look before grabbing her keys and purse. The driver sent a text message letting her know he was outside her apartment.

"Hello."

"Hello ma'am. The fridge is stocked with water and snacks."

"Thank you."

Olivia leaned back in her seat and stared out the window. A part of her still believed this was a dream, and she was considering making an appointment with a psychiatrist. None of this made sense. How could she and the president share dreams? Maybe she had a delusional personality disorder, or maybe she was in a lucid dream. Her television was always on a political news channel, so that would explain dreams about the president. If this wasn't a dream, it defied logic. Olivia wasn't driven, ambitious or any other character traits that applied to women much more successful than her. She was rational and a realist. This couldn't be real. Maybe if she had followed a different path at 18, this could be a reality. In another universe, she worked in the White House. Instead of shopping at thrift stores, she shopped at designer boutiques. She didn't spend hours filling out job applications for minimum wage fast food jobs. In another world, she was successful.

"We're here ma'am."

Olivia was given a badge and directions to the president's suite. She slowly made her way down the long halls. It was like a palace. It would be midnight in a few hours, and Olivia fully expected the limo to turn into a city bus. Hopefully not, she didn't have enough money for a greyhound ticket from DC to Baltimore.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hi.

"Hello Mr. President."

"How are you?

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"I think I need a psychiatrist."

"How can I convince you this is the real world?"

"You can't."

"Tell me about your daydreams."

"What?"

"If you could have anything right now, what would it be?"

"A career."

"You want a job?"

"I want to work in the White House."

"Well that's interesting. I can get you a job. The director of communications needs an assistant. The job isn't glamorous, but you will learn a lot about politics."

"Wow, you would really give me a job?"

"I can give you something better than that, but you have to show me some ambition. Get a degree in less than four years, and I will give you a senior position at the White House."

"This is amazing."

"It's not going to be easy Olivia. You will have to balance your work and classes. Can you do that?"

"Yes!"

"Great. I have a few gifts for you in the closet."

"You do?"

"A few Prada bags and designer suits. You're going to need professional clothes for your new job."

Olivia wanted to scream. This couldn't be real. Fitz offered her a glass of wine.

"Do you want to take a vacation?"

"What?"

"I'm sure you already know I have to meet with the President of France next week. Do you want to come with me?"

"I don't have a passport."

"That's not a problem. I'll get everything you need."

"What about my new job?"

"This trip will be part of your job. You will be taking notes and relaying the information to the White House press secretary."

"This is an amazing opportunity President Grant. Thank you."

"You can stop being so formal, Olivia."

"Okay Fitzgerald."

"Just Fitz."

"Do you still think you're in the dream world?"

"I don't know anymore."

"How about I schedule an appointment and we can go together."

"I still won't know if I'm dreaming."

Fitz smiled, "If you're happy, does it really matter if you're dreaming?"

"It matters. I can't live in a dream. I have to wake up."

"If we dream about each other tonight and we're in our house, with the Spanish nanny calming the screaming baby, will you believe this is real when we wake up?"

"Yes."

"Great. Let's get some sleep."

"You want me to stay here?"

"Yes, I want to be the first person you see in your dreams and when you wake up."


	9. Chapter 9

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Are you dreaming?"

"No, we're really here. Fitz, I think I understand the dreams now. I think we're dreaming of the future."

"How far into the future?"

"I don't know. I think we need to look for clues."

"You want to tour the house?"

"Yes and speak to the nanny. Maybe she can answer some questions."

"Yeah, we can do that. Do you know what university you want to attend?"

"I have always wanted to attend Georgetown. My GPA was high enough to be accepted when I graduated."

"Why didn't you apply?"

"I wanted to work and party for a year. My gap year became a decade of low paying jobs, and I had too many other things going on to apply for college. A guy used to come sit in my section every Friday night. We would talk about politics for hours. He was a local politican. He's the Senate majority leader now."

"You know Edison Davis?"

"Yeah, I also know an admiral. Jake Ballard."

"We were in the navy together."

"That's interesting."

"Are you ready to meet your new boss?"

"Angela Webster?"

"Yeah, she moved up from FBI director to the director of communications. She's really good at her job."

Olivia gave Fitz a slight smile and pulled the covers off her legs.

"I should go. "

"No you shouldn't."

"I need to shower and eat."

"You can do that here. Why do you really want to leave?"

Olivia sighed and avoided looking into his cool blue eyes. She tried to stand and Fitz grabbed her arm.

"Are the rumors about you and director Webster true?"

"Yes. We dated for a few months."

"It's going to be really awkward being her subordinate."

"If she gives you any problems, let me know. I'll handle it. Now, how about that shower?"

Olivia smiled and shook her head no. Fitz let her arm go.

"I'm not ready for that yet."

"I can wait Livvy."


	10. Chapter 10

Olivia blinked trying to adjust to the morning sunlight. The Spanish nanny was in a rocking chair humming. The baby giggled. Fitz was sleeping beside her. This was a dream. Olivia had to find out more information. She stepped onto the cool hardwood floor and the nanny stopped singing.

"Good morning Olivia."

"Hi..."

"Are you okay?"

"What's the baby's name?"

"I'll go make you some tea. Can you take Amira for a few minutes?'

"Amira?"

"Yes Olivia."

"Where are we?"

"Vermont."

"What year is it?"

"Are you serious Olivia?"

"Is it 2018?"

"It's 2026."

Olivia closed her eyes. When she opened them, she was downstairs in the mansion. Angela Webster stood across the room with her back turned.

"So this is where you ran after you left the White House."

Olivia was startled awake when someone knocked loudly. She was back in her apartment. It was morning, but she didn't know what time it was. She pulled herself off the floor and quickly checked her phone.

"It's Angela Webster. I hope you're ready for work. You're already late."

Olivia looked around her tiny apartment and panicked. She wasnt ready for work. Fitz didn't mention anything about starting today.

"Hello Director Webster."

"I was expecting you in your office an hour ago. I came here to make sure you still want the job."

"Yes, I'm ready to go now."

"In your pajamas?"

"I can change at the White House."

Olivia followed Angela to a waiting car. Angela gave the driver directions to a nearby department store.

"You need to go in there and find something for work. Don't be all day."

The director reached in her purse for a credit card. Olivia took it and ran inside. It was her first day, and she was already failing terribly.


	11. Chapter 11

"This is your office. A schedule of events will be in your email every morning. You are responsible for all interviews. You need to contact the first assistant in each department listed in the email and get details about anything important. Give your notes to the press secretary. She will make a final draft. When you are on an assignment with the president, you still need to handle your duties in the White House. Never turn off your phone. The President has let me know that you will taking classes at Georgetown. I expect to have a copy of your class schedule in my inbox no later than tomorrow afternoon."

"My schedule? I still need to register."

Angela threw her hands up. She didn't know what the president was thinking when he hired Olivia.

"Olivia you are clearly not qualified for this position. You have no office experience, and you are very incompetent. The President thinks you can be successful in the White House. He's giving you a chance to make something of yourself."

"I can handle the job Director Webster."

Olivia was ready to crack. She wasn't sure if she could handle the job and take classess. Being a cashier was menial work, but at least it was an easy job. Fitz wanted her to accomplish something that seemed impossible.

She slumped in her chair and looked out into the busy hallway. Men in suits and women in pencil skirts walked fast to their destinations. She had to start calling the various departments. Overwhelmed wasn't a strong enough word. The new semester started in a few weeks, and she still had to apply. She was almost sure, Fitz would do whatever was needed to get her enrolled in the university. The phone rang, and she looked around confused. Which button answered the call? She pressed each button until it stopped ringing. She panicked when she heard a dial tone. How could she do her job if she didn't even know how to answer an office phone?


	12. Chapter 12

Olivia lifted her head and wiped her eyes with a tissue. It was after 9:00, and the halls were empty. This was hard. Too hard for any normal person. This job was for a super overachiever. She could always quit and go back to cashiering. The pay was terrible, but it was an easy job. Her lip trembled as she held back her sobs. This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. She was working in the White House. Her bosses were the White House press secretary and the director of communications. No more greasy fries and burgers. So why was she crying in her office? Olivia put her head back on her desk and sniffled.

"Long day?"

"President Grant."

"Are you crying?"

"No. It's my allergies."

"Let's go."

"I'm not finished."

"You can finish whatever is left tomorrow."

"Will Abby be upset if I'm late giving her my notes?"

"Don't worry about Abby."

"I might not be good enough for this job."

"Don't ever say that about yourself. I am not letting you quit."

"I don't know how I'm going to balance my classess and work."

"You can handle it."

"I just can't see how I get from here to who I am in our dreams."

"I don't know. I do know that I'm going to be right here with you. You are not alone."

"What happens when then press finds out about our relationship?"

Fitz smiled, "I can finally kiss you in public."

"We can stand in the sun."

"I'd rather stand in the shower with you right now."

"I'm still not ready for that Mr. President."

"I'll settle for holding you tonight."

"We can do that. I need popcorn and wine before we turn in for the night."

"Odd combination."

"It helps me unwind after a long day at work."


	13. Chapter 13

"Olivia."

"Hello Abby."

"We need to talk."

"I was late getting you my notes. I apologize."

"Not about that. We can talk in my office."

Olivia tried to appear confident walking beside Abby, but she was a bundle of nerves. If this wasn't about her job, it had to be about the president.

"I need to know your intentions."

"What?"

"With the president."

"Abby I really don't know why you need to know that."

"I don't really care who the president dates. I do care about my job. When I'm standing in a room full of reporters, I have to give them something."

"They don't need to know anything about my relationship with the president."

"If you withhold information, they will create their own story. You don't want that Olivia. You want to control the narrative. I'm going to ask you one more time. What are your intentions with the president?"

"We're dating we're not engaged. No wedding bells."

"That's all I need to know. You can get back to work Olivia."

"Okay."

"For future references, if it's not a breaking news story, I don't need it immediately. You're fine as long as I have your notes on my desk no later than Friday morning."

Olivia gave Abby a slight smile and left her office. Her smile faded she noticed Angela leaning against the wall having a conversation with the president. She wanted to walk slower when she heard Angela laugh, but she kept her normal speed. Fitz looked in her direction and nodded hello. Olivia returned his friendly nod and kept walking to her office. She knew it was silly, but she was jealous. She had to stay professional. Angela was her boss, and she had to maintain checks and balances for the sake of her career.


	14. Chapter 14

"One green tea."

"Anything else for you?"

"That will be all.'"

A month ago, Olivia couldn't fathom paying seven dollars for a cup of tea. Now it was part of her morning routine. She took a seat next to a window and read her emails. Angela hardly ever slept. Olivia was constantly getting reminders from her boss. Her trip to France wasn't a vacation. When Olivia wasn't in a meeting with Fitz, Angela was sending video call request. Her boss wanted to make sure she wasn't spending too much time exploring Paris. She was starting her day with a political science class and a communications class. Her job was getting easier and her relationship with Fitz was stronger. She gave him that shower he wanted, and now Fitz wanted her legs open every night.

"Good morning Ms. Pope."

"Good morning Professor Keating."

"Can I sit here?"

"Sure."

"I was really impressed with how you handled the debate last class."

"Thank you."

"What are your plans after graduation?"

"I don't know."

"So you don't have a career path?"

"Hopefully I can continue working in the White House."

"I have to ask Ms. Pope. Are the rumors about you and President Grant..."

"I can't discuss that."

"I understand."

"It's almost 8:00. I should really get to class."

"Wait. I also came over here to ask if you are interested in joining the debate team. The first meeting is next Saturday."

"I have a full schedule with my classes and the White House."

"If you are going to continue your education after undergrad, you should participate in some extra curricular activities."

"I really don't have time for anything else right now Professor Keating. Thank you for suggesting it."

Fitz wanted her in California with him next Saturday, and she couldn't tell me no. She wouldn't turn down a trip with the President for a college debate team meeting.


	15. Chapter 15

"Where are my presents?"

Olivia placed the baby over her shoulder and patted her back. It all looked so real, but Olivia knew it was a dream. She didn't know how to answer the boy. This was her first time seeing him in any dream. His wide blue eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"Mom where are my gifts?!"

"What gifts?"

"It's my birthday! Where is my new bike?"

"What...how old are you?"

"You know how old I am!"

Olivia closed her eyes. When they opened, she was back in the president's arms. Who was the boy? He couldn't be her son? For that to be possible, she would have to be pregnant now or in the near future.

"Did you dream about the house in Vermont again?"

"You weren't there."

"I didn't have any dreams last night."

"Was there a boy in any of your dreams?"

"No."

"He was in mine. It was his birthday."

"We have a son?"

"I think we do."

"How old is he?"

"I don't know."

"How does he look?"

"Blue eyes like yours. Very blue like the ocean."

Fitz smiled and kissed Olivia's neck. It didn't make sense, but he didn't have time to figure it out. He was going to be late for an important meeting if he didn't start moving. He didn't want to let Olivia go. She was so warm and soft.

"You need to get ready for work."

"So do you. Are you joining me in the shower?"

"I'll get up in a few minutes."

Olivia couldn't stop thinking about the dream. Could the dreams really be their future, or maybe they were meaningless. She wasn't ready for a baby, so the boy couldn't be her son. They had to mean something. If they didn't, she would have never met the president. If she got a break during the day, she would try to take a quick nap. She had to find out more about their future in Vermont.


	16. Chapter 16

"What's new?"

Olivia blinked a few times and looked at the busy hallway. She was sleeping in the middle of the day, and Fitz was standing in front of her desk.

"Nothing. I didn't dream about Vermont."

"That's disappointing. I was hoping you would have more information about the boy."

"Maybe him being there means nothing."

"It has to mean something. You wouldn't be working here if the dreams didn't mean something."

"I don't know. Fitz there's no guarantee that the dreams are the future. We might not get married or have kids."

"We are getting married and moving to Vermont. It will take a few years, but we will get there."

"I'm not pregnant."

"How do you know?"

"I don't feel pregnant. I'm not anymore tired than usual."

"Are you on birth control?"

"No."

"I didn't know that. You need to take a pregnancy test."

"I don't need a pregnancy test."

"Why not?"

Olivia blushed. She never discussed her period with her man, and she wasn't going to start with Fitz.

"There won't be anymore sex this week."

"That doesn't have to stop us. I have red towels."

"That's gross Fitz. You can wait a week."

"Really Livvie? Your flow is heavy the whole week?"

"We are not having this conversation."

"You're making me wait a week for sex. We are having this conversation."

"How are you going to wait six weeks after I give birth to our babies?"

"That's different. I want you to heal. I don't want your period interrupting our nightly routine."

"I need a break for a few days."

He couldn't change her mind. She would be too embarrassed for him to see her like that. Some things were not meant to be shared.


	17. Chapter 17

"Olivia I hope you have my notes ready."

Abby looked around the office and started to go back in the hall when she didn't see Olivia. She stopped when she saw an arm on the floor behind the desk.

"Olivia!"

Abby pressed her fingers to her neck. She had a pulse. Director Webster came in the office a few seconds later.

"Why are you screaming?"

"Go find President Grant!"

"You don't send me on errands. Where is Olivia?"

"She's passed out you idiot. Now go find Fitz!"

"You just called your boss an idiot."

"Angela we can argue later. She needs to get to a hospital. Go get President Grant now!"

"Fine. I'll call an ambulance."

"You need to call the President."

"Abby."

"Director Webster. You don't tell me how to do my job. I handle the media. You bitch and complain all day. Do your job and let me do mine."

Angela wanted to give Abby her walking papers, but she needed to find the President. Fitz would ship her off to Nebraska if anything happened to Olivia. They had argued more than once about him giving Olivia a job. Fitz made it clear that if Angela made him choose, Olivia would always win. He wanted to maintain a professional relationship with Angela, but if she couldn't keep her emotions out of it, she would be demoted and sent to Omaha.

Abby looked for any open pill bottles. Did she overdose on something? It was going to be impossible to get her out of the White House without getting the media's attention. When Fitz came in the office, Abby was looking through Olivia's purse.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. She has a pulse. We need to get her to the hospital."

"Angela get a medic in here."

"Yes sir."

"You better hope she is okay. I told you to stop giving her so much damn work."


	18. Chapter 18

"Fitz?"

"You're okay."

"What happened? How did I get here...I was in my office."

"You fainted."

"What..."

"You're pregnant."

"Is this a joke?"

"We're having a baby."

Olivia rubbed her head. It was pounding. She was pacing in her office, stressed about her workload. Everything was blank after that.

"We talked about this a few hours ago. I'm not pregnant, and we're not using any red towels this week. Why is there a bandage on my arm?"

"Your blood work says you're pregnant."

"This joke isn't funny.

"I scheduled you an ultrasound appointment. It's next week."

"How long are you going to keep this up Fitz? You're trying not to laugh."

"I'm trying not to laugh at your reaction. You really think this is a joke."

"I need to get back to work."

"No you don't."

"I'm going to my office. I can't be up here in the middle of the day. I'm sure Angela is looking for me."

"She knows where you are."

"Sir."

"Abby."

"I don't mean to interrupt. How do you want to handle this?"

"Olivia?"

"I fainted, and I'm going back to work. That's it."

"Your pregnancy."

"How long are you going to keep this joke going?"

"Angela knows you won't be back in your office today."

"I need to give you my notes."

"I already have a copy."

"How?"

"The folder was on your desk."

"I do need a break. I was so tired this morning."

"That's my fault."

"Okay, I don't need to know all that. How do you want to handle the pregnancy?"

"Abby, this joke is not funny, and I'm not going to keep you two entertained. I'm going to get some fresh air."

"Okay, I guess we'll talk about the pregnancy when you clear your mind. I think we all need a break."

Fitz nodded in agreement, "Livvie, I want you back up here before the offices close for the day."


	19. Chapter 19

Olivia looked at the calendar on her phone again. Her period was early and it stopped after a few hours. Fitz really wanted her to be pregnant. She was tired, but it was mostly due to her workload. Fitz insisted on spreading her legs several times throughout the night, so it was hard to get quality sleep. Between the office and her class schedule, she could barely keep her eyes open during the day. It wasn't pregnancy fatigue. She simply needed a break from her job and classes.

It was almost dark, and Fitz was going to complain if she didn't come back to him soon. Olivia took a seat on a bench and closed her eyes. She loved being in the rose garden. It was so beautiful and peaceful.

"Olivia."

"Director Webster...what do you need."

"Nothing. I owe you an apology. I shouldn't have assigned you so many tasks. You need a lighter workload."

"I fainted. That was really embarrassing."

"You are tired and overworked. You can take a vacation next week."

"Thank you. I appreciate your kindness."

"You don't have to thank me. You're one of my best workers."

"Director Webster, I am glad we can work together with minimal conflict. I really don't know if I could handle this situation so gracefully if I was in your place."

"I'm just doing my job."

"Yeah, I should really get back inside. I'll see you around."

Her phone vibrated. Fitz was getting impatient. He would have to be disappointed. Olivia was keeping her legs closed for a few days. She needed to sleep without the president pulling her legs apart for at least one night. He wanted her to balance classes and work. She couldn't do that without adequate sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

"I said no Fitz."

"Why?"

"I'm tired."

"I am too."

"Good let me sleep for a solid eight hours."

"Why are you being so dismissive?"

"Because you want too much sex. All we do is have sex every day and night. Our whole relationship is about sex. Can we enjoy each other without sex?"

"Of course we can."

"Are you sure? It seems like that's all you want from me."

"I gave you a job in the White House, and you think I'm using you for sex?"

"Am I your Sally Hemmings?"

"You know we have more than that. I see you in my dreams."

"Maybe the dreams are a fluke. We can't let some crazy dreams determine our future."

"What are you saying?"

"I think we're moving too fast. I want to move out."

"You are not moving anywhere."

"Fine, I'll stay in the White House. I need my own space. I don't want to sleep next to you every night. I need my sleep."

"Goodnight Olivia."

Fitz turned his back to her. He could give her space for one night. He still couldn't convince her they were having a baby in less than a year. He wasn't going to argue with her about sex.

/

Olivia woke up to cool sheets. Any other morning, she would be wrapped in Fitz arms. His breath on her neck and the sheets tangled around his waist. Olivia sat up and stretched. The uninterrupted sleep was nice. Despite feeling more energized, she couldn't deny feeling lonely. She didn't like waking up and not finding him next to her. He wasn't in the shower, so he had to be downstairs. She could lounge around in the residence all day. Olivia checked her phone expecting to see a few sweet messages. There was one good morning. Nothing special.

He was upset, but Olivia wouldn't give in to him. They didn't need to have sex every night. They could be intimate without sex. After a quick shower, Olivia texted him good morning. She wanted to be next to him, but she couldn't stay in the oval all day. She could find a reason to be next to him for a few minutes if he wasn't in a meeting.

"Hi."

"Good morning Olivia. How was your sleep?"

"Good. I missed you this morning."

"You want space. I'm giving you space."

"I need to see you before you start your work day."

"You didn't want to be near me last night."

"We can be near each other and not have sex."

"I know that."

"So what are your plans after work?"

"A cold shower."

"How about we take a walk in the garden?"

"We can do that."

It wasn't much, but it was a great start. They could talk about their plans for the next few weeks and months.


	21. Chapter 21

Fitz tried to ignore the pulsating between his legs. Olivia was flat on her back wearing nothing. They had just come out of the shower. She was having a great day, and he didn't want to ruin it. It was torture being so close and not sliding inside her.

"Can I taste you?"

"You can hold me."

"I can't. I'm sorry Livvie."

"You can't hold me?"

"Not like this."

"So you can't give me intimacy without sex."

"I guess not. I need sex from you Olivia. It doesn't have to be more than once a day."

"No more waking me up in the middle of the night."

"I can agree to that."

"Have you had anymore dreams?"

"No."

Olivia pulled herself up to her knees and puckered her lips for a kiss. Fitz titled her chin upward and devoured her lips.

"Do you really want a baby right now Fitz?"

"Are you finally accepting your pregnancy?'

"I'll take a pregnancy test to make you happy."

"You don't need a pregnancy test."

"You really expect me to believe a doctor gave me a pregnancy test while I was unconscious?"

"Yes."

"So what happens now?"

"Whatever you want."

"I'm not ready for a baby."

"You're not having an abortion."

"You can't make me stay pregnant."

"I'm the president."

"You don't have power over my uterus."

"Why aren't you ready for marriage and family?"

"We just started a relationship. We can't get married right now."

"I'm ready. I'm not letting you go."

"I'm not leaving you. I'm just not ready for marriage and a baby."

"You have nine months to get ready."

"What if I say no to your proposal?"

"I'll drag you down the aisle kicking and screaming."

Olivia laughed and fell backwards. Her legs spread wide.

"Shut up and fuck me."


	22. Chapter 22

"Olivia, you have to stop crying. You can't breakdown in your office."

"I can't have a baby. We're not ready for that."

"You can have an abortion."

"Fitz doesn't want that."

"It's your decision."

"What am I supposed to do when the press starts asking about my pregnancy?"

"Fitz isn't married. He's a bachelor, so your pregnancy won't be a huge scandal. They will have a few snarky comments about your race. You should expect that."

"I know that. I don't want our relationship to change. I'm not ready for Vermont."

"You think the dreams are real?"

"Abby, I don't have any other explanation for any of this."

"You don't have to rush anything. You and Fitz can raise the baby here."

"We can't raise a baby in the White House."

"Why not? Besides, he can't move to Vermont now. He's going to be president for a few more years."

"He's going to hate me if I get an abortion."

"It will probably ruin your relationship. You have to do what's best for you. Whatever you choose, I'm sure you can handle it."

"I can't lose Fitz. I love him."

Olivia wiped her eyes with a tissue. Abby pointed towards the hall when she noticed Fitz talking with his chief of staff.

"I think he's coming to see you. I should go."

"Okay."

Olivia grabbed another tissue and waited for Fitz to step in her office. She breathed a sigh of relief when he kept walking. She wasn't ready for this conversation. They hadn't said a word to each other since they left her doctor's appointment. He was giving her space. In a few hours, the workday would be over. She couldn't run from him when they were alone.


	23. Chapter 23

"Do you need anything?"

"Popcorn."

Olivia turned the page in her textbook and highlighted a sentence. Fitz stuffed his hands in his pockets and stood next to her. Olivia looked up at him.

"Are you going to stand there and watch me study?"

"We need to talk."

"I'm not having an abortion."

"I know that."

"What do we need to talk about?'

"Your goals."

"What do you want to know?"

"Are you ready for a promotion?"

"You're offering me another job?"

"Not yet. I need a communications director for my second term."

"You want me to be your communications director?"

"Yes, I plan on being a two term president."

"How can I be your communications director and your wife?"

"You're not ready to get married."

"I still can't be your communications director."

"Why not?"

"Because I will be your baby mama."

Olivia laughed saying the words. She never planned on being a single mother, and she never thought she would ever say the words baby mama in the White House. She was grateful for her current position. It was a major step up from burger flipper and fry cook.

"You're the communications director in our dreams."

"Fitz, maybe the dreams aren't fully accurate."

"We're having a baby."

"I know that, but there's no way I can be your director of communications."

"You could be another president's director of communications or maybe chief of staff."

"I don't know Fitz. I'm just starting my political career."

"You're smart and talented."

"Let's just focus on being together now."

"Okay, you don't need any extra stress."

"I think Abby would be a great chief of staff for your next term."

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

"I'll consider it. Let me get your popcorn."


	24. Chapter 24

"Let's go Livvie."

"Roll me downstairs."

Fitz laughed. Olivia was huge. The doctor assured him it was only one baby in there.

"My back hurts."

"Do you want to stay in the oval with me?"

"You won't get any work done with me in your office."

"How about we both skip work today."

"You can't do that. The world is waiting for you."

"I can take a sick day."

"I will not be the reason you cancel any important meetings."

"Olivia, you and our baby are more important than any meeting."

"We need you to run the world and get us ice cream with onion rings."

"No more popcorn?"

"You know the smell of popcorn makes me nauseous."

Olivia slipped her swollen feet into her heels and tapped her belly. Fitz smiled and leaned against the wall.

"You have to pee again?"

"He won't get off my bladder."

"I want to know how you make it through a whole class."

"I always go to the bathroom before class."

"Is Annalise still asking about the debate team?"

"No, she wants me to join the student government board."

Fitz snickered, "You're running for class president?"

"I work in the White House. I don't need any more obligations."

"We're going to Vermont this weekend."

"For what?"

"I found the perfect house, and I'm ready to buy it. We will need somewhere to live after my presidency ends."

"We can figure that out after your second term."

"I want us to have a real home. I want to be a real person again."

"You really want to move to the house in our dreams."

"We're supposed to be married with a home in Vermont."

"We're not ready to buy a house together."

"We're having our first child in a few months."

"I don't want to run away to Vermont yet. I'm still trying to establish my career in DC."

"I will never stop you from building your career, but we need to focus on growing together."

"You don't need to worry about us. We're fine."

"I'm going to make Abby my chief of staff. It will upset Angela, but I don't care about her happiness."

"Abby is great at handling our relationship with the press. She would be perfect for the job."

"If I win again. You know who is running against me."

Olivia laughed, "Your competition will not win. I'll make sure you get a second term."

"How can you do that?"

"I know Edison. He is a great Senator, but America isn't ready for him. They're not voting for Mellie. She reminds voters of Sarah Palin."

"Unless you're planning on rigging the election, we can only hope for a second term."

"How about I steal Defiance County Ohio?"

"What?"

"It's a joke Fitz. I was just doing the math. The vote could come down to Defiance."

"Based on past trends?"

"Yeah."

"I would never cheat my way into a second term."

"It was a joke."

"We need to start looking for a nanny."

"I'm too busy to interview anyone."

"Are you planning on taking our baby to class?"

Olivia laughed, "No, I'll just leave him in the Oval with you.."

"That would be headline news. President Grant signs important document covered in spit up."

Olivia laughed, "Let's go downstairs."

"Why are you wearing heels?"

"Do you want me to wear slippers?"

"You complain about your feet hurting and your ankles are swollen."

"I have to look professional. I don't want to be a frumpy housewife."

"I don't want you wearing those in the oval. You can walk around barefoot."

"My boss doesn't like that."

"I'm her boss, and I don't care what she wants. I'm the president, and I run the White House."

/

"You wanted to meet with me sir?"

"Yes, have a seat Abby."

Fitz smiled at her formality. Abby was always so professional. He knew she wanted to make a comment about Olivia sleeping and not working.

"Is Olivia going to be in your office all day?"

"Yes."

"Okay, Angela wants to know."

"I need a chief of staff for my second term. Would you like to work with me?"

"You want me to be your chief of staff? Wow, I'm flattered sir."

"You're good at your job."

"Sir...you can't give my job to Olivia."

Fitz chuckled, "Olivia will be too busy for a promotion. I want her to take a break and she can start working after my second term."

"I don't think she is going to be okay with that."

"I'm not going to let her overwork herself."

"You wanted to give her a promotion a few months ago."

"I want her to be happy. I also want her to be a great mother to our children."

"She can be a working mother, sir."

"I'm buying a house in Vermont. Starting next weekend, she will be there whenever she needs a break from DC."

"I'll prepare a statement for the press."

"Thank you Abby."


	25. Chapter 25

"This house is ours."

"We don't need this much space. The baby will get lost in here."

"This house was built for us."

"Fitz, this place is a mansion. It's not a house."

"It's our dream house."

Olivia crossed her arms and Fitz kept walking. He smiled and pointed towards the fireplace.

"This is where we had our first conversation."

"I was looking for clues, and you came downstairs."

"We are really here Livvie."

"Are you sure we aren't dreaming?"

"If we are, I hope this dream never ends."

Olivia held her stomach and leaned forward when a sharp kick brought her back to reality.

"Nope, it's not a dream."

"Are the kicks getting stronger?"

"Yeah."

"Do you need you need to sit down?"

"We don't have any chairs."

Fitz took off his jacket and helped Olivia lower herself to the floor. The house was beautiful and huge.

"We could come to Vermont every weekend."

"Fitz, do you want a second term?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Before we met, I was sure I wanted to be President."

"I don't think we'll ever know for sure that we aren't dreaming."

"Livvie."

"Think about it Fitz. How can a man and a woman from two different worlds cross paths in a dream. Sometimes...I think it's all a twisted joke and I'm waiting to wake up to reality. In the real world, I'm a burger flipper."

"Are your contractions real?"

Olivia didn't answer him. She closed her eyes and opened them. Still in Vermont and still pregnant.

"I want you to achieve your dreams Olivia. I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you get everything you want. You will never be a burger flipper again."


	26. Chapter 26

"Why are you in your office?"

"It's been six weeks."

"Not without the President's approval."

"I'm going back to class next week. I need to get back into my routine."

"I understand you want to work. I need my job, so I can't let you work without speaking with Fitz."

"Angela."

"No, he almost fired me when you fainted. Go take care of your son. He needs you."

"I need a promotion."

"Olivia, you can't have a senior position in the White House while Fitz is president."

"I can when he leaves the office."

"You won't have enough experience for my job. It's great that you're getting a degree. I've been on this career track since college. It's a long road Olivia."

"I've made it really far in one year. Can you imagine going from Burger flipper to the White House?"

"It's an accomplishment. You're also a new mom with the President's baby. I think that needs your attention."

"I can be great at everything."

"No, you can't. You made your decision when you had your baby. There's a reason I'm not married with a baby. I choose my career."

"Fitz..."

"It's not always about President Grant. He can only help you achieve so much in DC. There's a reason most of the staff in the White House are single and childless. You can't have both."

"My baby will not stop me from accomplishing huge goals."

"Okay, I still can't let you work today."

"Fine. I'll spend the rest of the day in the oval."

"That's a good idea. I don't need anymore arguments with the President about your health. I'm doing my job."

Olivia wasn't going to win this battle with Angela.


	27. Chapter 27

"Senator Grant do you need something?"

"Olivia Pope. It's nice to meet you. Are you busy?"

"No, I'm on way to the oval."

"I want to speak with you about your plans."

"What?"

"After Fitz leaves office. Do you want to continue working in the White House?"

"Yes."

"Great, I think you will be a great communications director. You're more than a secretary."

"You're offering me a job?"

"Yes, if I win the presidency."

"Wow, I'm still getting my degree."

"That doesn't matter. I want you in my White House."

"What about Fitz?"

"I'm sure you can convince him to drop out of the race. The world needs a new President Grant."

"He wants a second term."

"And you want a senior position. I still haven't picked a chief of staff. That might be better for you."

"Mellie I can't accept your offer."

"You don't have to decide right now. The offer will be open for a few weeks."

Olivia was speechless when Mellie left her office. Choose Fitz or herself. He wanted a second term. He also wanted to get married and move to Vermont. That wasn't possible if she stayed in DC. What about the baby?

"Why are you still here Olivia?"

"I'm leaving in a few minutes."

"You were supposed to be gone a half hour ago."

"Okay Angela."

"Great."

"Who are you voting for?"

"What?"

"Who do you want to win the presidency?"

"Fitz. That's a stupid question."

"Why?"

"Because I want to keep my job."

"I think I need a break."

"Yeah, come back in a few months."

Olivia fanned herself and grabbed her purse. Angela was right. She couldn't have a family and a successful career. She had to make a choice.


End file.
